<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plans change by alicewonder87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045043">Plans change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87'>alicewonder87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Quote Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Dean isn't sure what to do. He's always had a plan for his life. Always known where he was going, even if he was following someone else's plan. But for the first time in his life, as he gazes down at Charlotte, Dean isn't sure what his plan is. Does he hold onto the woman who makes his heart flutter in that funny way? Or does he cling to the path he's chosen, knowing the consequences that might happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quote Prompt Memes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plans change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaimistrue/pseuds/myaimistrue">myaimistrue</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts">quoteonlyprompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>"I had plans, you know, before I met you."</p>
<p>I've never written something for a challenge before, but this was fun. I might do this again. This was fun to write something around just one quote. I don't have a beta, so any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean could never remember being in the position he was in now. He glanced at the petite woman who was sleeping next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he drove back to the bunker. Her hair smelled faintly of that rosemary shampoo she used and her nose wrinkled slightly as if she was having a bad dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached over, gently dragging his finger across her cheek that made the wrinkle disappear. He sighed heavily, catching the eye of his brother on the other side of her. Dean had plans in life. Go out, find the thing that killed his mom. And he did that, with help from Sammy, but now, his life was all about the family business. Hunting things. Saving the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know where Charlotte would fit in with those plans. His brother often joked that he would have been a perfect soldier. Following orders, staying put, never doing anything he wasn't supposed to. But that had been Dean's life, ever since Mom was killed. He did what Dad asked, took care of Sammy, even as his world changed around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dad being gone meant that he was the one in charge, or so he'd like to think, but he watched his father keep his distance from women on the road, knowing that heartbreak was what awaited. He never bothered to form attachments of his own with any woman, but the situation with Lisa and Ben was enough to teach him that was something that could be used against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he was the love them and leave them type. He never needed a woman for anything but a one night stand, enough to satisfy both her needs and his own. Until now. Dean pulled into the garage and turned off the car, glancing down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam met his gaze and asked, "Want me to take her?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. "No. I've got her." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded and walked inside, heading for the showers. Dean scooped her up in his arms, his heart fluttering at the soft noise she made as he moved her, her face nestling into his chest. He spotted the soft smile that graced her lips as he walked inside, carrying her into her bedroom and gently setting her on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in him made him stop as he covered her with a blanket. He sat on the edge of her bed, confident she was in a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't hear him. He watched her move, rolling onto her side, a soft sigh leaving her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated that he couldn't figure out what to do. "I don't think I've ever had a bigger decision to make before. I don't know why it's so hard now, when before it wouldn't have been. Maybe that's because of who I am." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shed his jacket, letting one hand gently touch her soft wavy hair, sighing as he watched her move in the direction of his touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I had plans, you know, before I met you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had everything figured out, or at least that's what I told myself. And now I don't know where you fit in those plans I made a long time ago." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart wanted her to stay there with him, reminding his brain that plans were never supposed to be set in stone, that things could be figured out. But his brain reminded him of what happened to Lisa, that she could be hurt the same way, and he vowed to keep her safe. But at what point was he keeping her safe when he was pushing her away? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't realize she was awake until her soft voice, heavy with sleep, broke through his thoughts. "Dean?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her, startling slightly as she reached out one small hand, tugging him down to sit on the bed. "Yeah, Charlotte?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her honey brown eyes met his and softened. "Plans can be changed." He watched her sit up, moving closer to him. "I had plans too. And this might surprise you, but none of them involved living in a bunker." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, watching a soft smile spread on her face. She reached out, lacing her fingers with his. He glanced down at their hands and his heart did that fluttering thing again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we figure it out, together?" Her voice made him look at her again, and he couldn't help but nod his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently, enjoying the soft whimper that left her lips as he tugged her closer, holding onto her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure where the future was going to lead them, but maybe it was time he trusted his heart and let her in. Maybe it was time he let previous plans go. Nothing was ever the same anyway, why should the plan for his life be any different? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>